A Path Of Light And Shadows
by ElementalShadows
Summary: A horrible sickness is spreading, and 2 sisters join the Elrics to find the Philosopher's Stone to cure the people.Could this sickness be the cause of the Elric brothers tortured past?warning: randomness, insults, violence, sadness, and possible fluff PLE


**Disclaimer: We do not own the FMA cast, but if we did…… evil glint in eyes**

Prologue

It is about 9:00 p.m. in the quiet town Windrixbell. Only one light shines in the night. The light came from the Aizawa house, which is where our whole story begins…

"There isn't a cure for her arm," said the doctor looking down at the small 11-year old girl, who was on the bed beside him. The girl had big, expressive, sky blue eyes that had slight determination burned into them, light skin, shoulder length golden blonde hair, which was loose and her bangs were in her eyes. The expression on her face was thoughtful as she stared at the roaring fireplace. "Her only hope is amputation or else the disease will spread," sighed the doctor sadly. He looked up at the young man beside the bed. The 20-year old had short light brown hair, light skin, and kind, but serious, green eyes, which were, at the moment, filled with sadness. Seeing the troubled look on the man's face, the doctor added," I'll leave you and your sister to talk." The doctor walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. The man looked at his sister and began," Skye, do you want this amputation? I mean… you wouldn't have your left arm anymore…" Skye stopped staring at the fire, and turned to her brother with a kind look on her face. "It's all right, Sota. I'm not scared," she said quietly. "Are you sure Skye?" asked Sota. "Yes, there is no other way," said Skye with a determined look on her face. She looked at her brother's worried face and her expression softened. "Besides, you know that I've always wanted automail," she said, smiling. Sota smiled back and went to get the doctor.

Meanwhile, upstairs there was movement in one of the bedrooms. 10-year old Zel Aizawa had woken up. The room was dark so, Zel's features aren't clear. But Zel had big, bright green eyes that showed her emotions easily, lightly tanned skin, short dark golden hair, and bangs that always framed her face. Zel wanted to know what was happening so she set about drawing a certain circle on the floor. When she finished drawing, she touched the circle with her hands. There was a flash of light and a small hole appeared on the floor. Satisfied with her work, Zel settled down on the floor to listen in.

While that happened, the doctor had given Skye a painkiller, which promptly knocked her out. As he set about getting ready to do the amputation, he looked at Sota. The young man had a distant look on his face, as if having a flashback. The doctor looked at him and a sad look came over his face. Then he said quietly to Sota," But there is no hope for you. The disease has spread too far in your body. You only have several years to live, 7 at the most." Sota was still deep in his thought but muttered in reply," I'm aware of it. And I'm going to help find the cause and the cure of this disease, so that no more families have to suffer, so that expensive amputations won't be necessary." He looked at his sleeping sister and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Skye," he said in a quiet voice.

Zel gave a choking sob. She had heard. Her beloved brother was going to die. But she had also heard about his wanting to research. We will help him, she thought, Skye and I will train and become State Alchemists to gain access to the library in Central. I'm gonna have to tell Sis about Sota, but after she gets her automail. She dried her eyes and drew another transmutation circle. There was another flash of light, and the hole closed up.

Two years later………. The Aizawa house (again) 10:30 a.m.

"Sis, we gotta hurry. She's coming!" yelled Zel as she watched a dark figure draw closer to their house. Zel looked in the mirror and studied the pretty young girl standing in front of her. She was 12 years old now; her hair had grown past her shoulders, was now taller than Skye about 5'7" and was wearing a pale blue spaghetti strap nightgown. Her room was rather neat. The walls were ocean blue and the ceiling, sky blue. Her desk had many papers stacked on it and the bookshelf was packed. Several stuffed animals were scattered on the floor, as were the blue bed sheets and comforter. She quickly made the bed, took off her nightgown (she had undergarments on of course), and hurriedly threw on a turquoise spaghetti strap top, denim shorts, and quickly laced up her matching tennis shoes. She brushed her hair 'til all the snarls were out, clipped a blue rose barrette in her hair and examined herself again. Satisfied, she walked across the hall and peeked into her sister's room, "Sis, hurry, we gotta go, or else we'll miss the exam," whispered Zel urgently.

Skye's room was not nearly as neat as Zel's. The walls were a forest green and the ceiling was grass green. There were papers scattered on the desk, books in piles on the floor and in the bookshelf, and her bed was still unmade. Skye's hair had also grown past her shoulders, she was still pretty small bout 5'3", and she wore her pale green pajamas (which are a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts). "Wait a sec," said Skye, as she pulled off her pj's and put on a white and silver tank top, blue jeans, and black and white converse. She brushed her hair and put on a yin and yang pendant necklace on. "Let's go," she said, and hurried toward the stairs. "Wait," said Zel, grabbing her sister's arm. "We have to tell Brother that we're leaving."

"Right, let's go," said Skye. They tiptoed to the last door at the end of the hall.

The door was ajar, the room's dark curtains were shut and it was dimly lit. The walls were brown and the ceiling was light brown. The desk was crowded with books and papers and the two bookshelves near the wall were packed. There were papers and books on the floor. Skye and Zel were not surprised to find their older brother on the floor as usual, absorbed in his research. Sota's midnight blue eyes had a sad and tired look to them. His hair had grown longer and was in a ponytail. He wore a red flannel shirt and blue jeans. Zel peeked in timidly and Skye knocked gently on the door. Sota looked up from his paper and to his sisters. "Brother, we're gonna go to Central now," said Zel quietly. "And we're gonna become State Alchemists, to aid you in your research," added Skye proudly. Sota stood up and walked up to his sisters. He looked down at them lovingly and hugged them close. "Thank you, your wanting to help means a lot. I know you will do well on your exams." He held them a moment longer, before saying," Good-bye. Go make me proud." He let them go and smiled. Skye and Zel smiled back and said," We will. Good-bye Brother." They ran out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door.

"It's about time!" called the dark figure. "Hiya Tamiko!" said Zel bouncing up and down happily. "Wassup?" asked Skye calmly. The dark figure walked up to them to reveal a raven-haired, light skinned, 18 year old girl; Tamiko Mustang, sister of Colonel Roy Mustang, and the Ember Alchemist. She wore the usual blue military uniform and ignition cloth gloves. She had sparkling green eyes and there was an amused look on her face as a breeze blew through her long black hair. "Hi Zel," she said fondly. She pretended to look around and then looked DOWN at annoyed Skye. "Hey Skye! Still short I see," she said casually. A dark look crossed Skye's face. "Who are you calling SHORT!" yelled an outraged Skye. She leapt at Tamiko, only to be restrained by her younger sister. "Sis…not…now…" said a struggling Zel, "Wait until we're in Central!" Skye gradually calmed down, took a deep breath, and said," All right." "Well then," said a laughing Tamiko," Shall we start our trip to Central?" " I think Sis is calm enough now," said Zel, eyeing Skye suspiciously. "Let's just go," said Skye grumpily.

They set off, both Tamiko and Zel teasing Skye, who seemed to be plotting something. After a while, they began exchanging small talk and bits of news. Their conversation gradually drifted to the topic of the State Alchemist test. "Is the test hard?" asked Zel, her voice worried. "Nah, it's really easy, now that I think about it," said Tamiko thoughtfully, "Besides if that Edward Elric could pass, you can." "Edward Elric?" asked Zel, frowning, "Who's that?" You haven't heard of the Full Metal Alchemist?" asked an amazed Tamiko. "So that's his name," said Skye, comprehension dawning on her face, "Yeah, we've heard about him. Youngest person to join the military, right?" "Yup. Joined at age 11… last year in fact," said Tamiko. A smug look settled itself on Skye's face. "Well if he did, we can," said Skye matter-of-factly. "Why's that Sis?" asked Zel. "Cuz everyone knows girls are better than boys!" she exclaimed. "Damn straight we are!" they yelled.

They began cracking up, but stopped abruptly when they heard a rustling noise in the forest near the path. They stopped walking and looked toward the trees. "What was that?" asked a trembling Zel. "It was probably just a fox," replied Tamiko calmly, "We should keep going, it's almost 11:30 and we have to be there by 12:00." Skye burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Zel, looking disgruntled. "You should've seen your face Zel," said Skye, tears of laughter pouring down her face. Zel's face burned red with embarrassment. "Well, I wouldn't be talking if I were you Sis, I know for a fact that you were hiding behind me," retorted Zel. This time Skye was the one that turned red and Tamiko began laughing hysterically. "You could've…stood out in the open and… you still wouldn't have been seen," said Tamiko between laughs. Skye gave Tamiko a murderous glare before she started chasing her.

After that little incident, the three girls continued their route to Central. When they had searched for the cause of the rustling they had overlooked one tree. The person hiding behind the tree, smirked. That was a close one, he thought. He turned towards the path and watched the trio. After awhile his gaze settled on Zel. Cute, he thought, she may be of great use to us. He looked at her one last time and disappeared in a flash of green and black.

Meanwhile in Central HQ, a certain colonel paced in his office. Lieutenant Hawkeye watched him pace and sighed. "Colonel, pacing will not help them get here faster," she said. "She's right," agreed Feury, Falman, Breda, Havoc, and Hughes. "But it helps pass time," said Mustang, yawning. They all sweat dropped. "Signing paperwork is another way to pass time," said Hawkeye, indicating the huge pile on Mustang's desk. "I'll do it later," said Mustang calmly. "That's what he always says," muttered Breda to Havoc. "What was that?" asked Mustang, his fingers ready to snap. "Nothing," said Breda nervously, watching Mustang's fingers twitch. "That's what I thought," said Mustang smugly. He glanced at the clock, which read 11:45. Hawkeye followed his gaze, and said, "They have plenty of time to get here sir, so stop worrying." Hughes nodded and said," They're still young you know." Mustang looked at Hawkeye and smiled. "You have a point Hughes. He sat in his desk and began signing papers. Roy sweat dropped as the office erupted in cheers.

"We're finally here!" exclaimed Skye happily, as they walked towards the HQ building. "Are you that eager to take the test?" asked Tamiko, surprised. "No," said Skye and her sparkling blue eyes suddenly had a glint of evil in them. Zel looked her sister, then at Tamiko, and remembered what she had said earlier. "Sis, NO, control yourself!" yelled Zel. The gleam quickly left Skye's eyes. "But you said to wait 'til we were in Central," said Skye, pouting. "Just forget about it Sis," said Zel, annoyed, "The test is more important." Skye was about to say something but she heard a shriek. She turned to see Tamiko gaping at her watch. "What's wrong?" asked Zel. Tamiko looked up and said, "It's 5 minutes 'til 12:00." "WHAT!!!" yelled Skye. They began a mad dash toward the HQ building.

"2 minutes 'til 12:00," said Mustang, "They're going to be late." Havoc, Feury, Falman and Breda began betting. "They'll be 5 minutes late," said Havoc. "10 minutes late," said Feury. "15 minutes late," said Breda. "I think they'll be on time," said Falman. "Count me out," said Hughes. "Party pooper!" yelled the other four. "Better safe than sorry," said Hughes shrugging. "Only time will tell," said Hawkeye in agreement. Havoc began counting down," 5, 4, 3, 2…" "We're here!" cried Tamiko, as all three of them burst through the door. Havoc, Feury, and Breda's mouths dropped to the floor. "We lost!" cried Havoc, Feury, and Breda, tears pouring down their faces. Tamiko tilted her head confused. "Did I miss something?" asked Tamiko, watching the odd scene in which Falman was being paid. "A bet, no big deal," said Mustang calmly, a hint of annoyance in his voice, and stood up. "Hughes!" exclaimed Zel, rushing up to Hughes and hugging him. "Hey kiddo," said Hughes fondly and ruffled her hair," You've grown a lot since I last saw you." He turned to look at Skye and said, "I can't say the same for you unfortunately." Skye glared at him. "Let's go, I have to show you where you'll take you're written exam," said Mustang interrupting them. As Tamiko made to follow them, he said," You are to stay behind. And that's an order."

He led Skye and Zel through many halls and doors until they reached two huge oak doors. "Here you will take your written exam. In two hours you will have an interview and then comes your practical exam. If you pass you become State Alchemists," he said, then smirked, "But I doubt you'll pass." "Why do you say that, cousin?" asked Zel. "Because you're girls," he said knowingly, then added in a miffed tone," And don't call me cousin". Out of nowhere Tamiko and Hawkeye rushed in. Tamiko threw a paperweight at Mustang's head, which missed. "Do I look like a boy to you Brother?!?!" she yelled. Mustang cowered behind Hawkeye and said, "No, but you throw like one." Tamiko glared at Mustang and left. While Mustang straightened up, Hawkeye said gently," Good luck." Then she and Mustang left. Skye and Zel walked in the room sat down and began taking the exam.

2 hours later… The Interview

Skye and Zel decided to take the interview together. When it was their turn for the interview they were surprised to see two stools. They marveled at how the stools were three legged and still kept their balance. The Fuhrer smiled at them and said," Sit down. If you are meant to be alchemists, the stools will keep their balance. When they sat down, he smiled again and asked," Why do you young ladies want to join our military?" Skye took a deep breath and said," For our brother and for many people." "We want to help our brother in his search for the cure and cause of a deadly disease that has affected our family and many other people," added Zel. Skye nodded and went on with their past and everything else that needed to be said.

30 minutes later……. Central HQ Courtyard

"We have provided several raw materials for your alchemy," said the Fuhrer, "You may begin your demonstrations." Mustang, Tamiko, and Hughes watched Skye and Zel closely. "What do you think they'll do?" asked Mustang, as he watched Skye discuss something with Zel. "I think they are going to use their elements," said Tamiko smiling watching Skye walk up to a small sapling. Skye kneeled down in front of it, clapped her hands, and touched the sapling. All eyes were on her. Then, without another moment's hesitation, the sapling began growing until it was taller than the HQ building. The Fuhrer and the State Alchemists were impressed. "Alchemy without a transmutation circle," said Hughes, his mouth wide open. Tamiko laughed. "You can stop impersonating a fish now," she said. "Shhhhh," said Mustang and continued watching. Zel watched her sister and decided it was her turn. She took a deep breath and walked up to the new tree. She opened her hands and faced her palms at the sky. Water shot out of her palms, up into the sky. The water poured all around Zel and onto the tree. The Fuhrer smiled, stood up and clapped. The State Alchemists that were watching applauded as well. "Well, I believe we have our two new alchemists," said the Fuhrer, as Tamiko walked up to them and gave them silver pocket watches. Zel and Skye glowed with pride. "Congratulations," said Tamiko, as they put away their watches. "Thanks Tamiko," said Zel happily. "Come on, let's go home and show Sota," said Skye, grabbing Zel's hand. "Don't forget to report back in a week for your first mission!" called Mustang, as they began running home. "We won't COUSIN!" they called, waving at an annoyed Roy. "Leave them alone," said Tamiko as Mustang was about to retort angrily. Hughes nodded and said, "They must really love their brother to want to join the military so soon." "They know what they're getting into," said Tamiko sadly, watching the two girls disappear into the distance, "Because what they'll see is gonna change them forever."

2nd Disclaimer: BTW We own all the Aizawas and Tamiko Mustang. They are OUR beautiful children!


End file.
